Hybrid Mate of Two Cold Ones
by Mythgirl411
Summary: Embry's sister Katie is half shifter and half vampire. When she meets the Cullens during the whole Victoria incident she immediately imprints on not one but two of them. Rose and Emmett. She goes from dealing with a bunch of rowdy boys to living with seven vampires and dealing with them. Let's watch what happens as she navigates love and politics in this hectic world.


**Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. In this Katie or Kat is the sister of Embry and will imprint on Emmett and Rose later. Hope you enjoy. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Katie pov_  
I was in wolf form running through our territory. Apparently a vampire had been spotted near our area. I saw her leap over to our side from the Cullens' side. Embry and I shared a look then took off with the others. We almost got the redhead when she jumped to the other side. I huffed in annoyance then ran again. The red head ran and jumped into our territory again. Just then one of the Cullens jumped near our territory. Paul tackled him down and threw him into the water. I growled then ran down. I snarled at Paul and he backed off. He huffed and went into the forest to change. I growled and bristled then turned to leave when I felt something. Oh Shit! Imprint. Embry noticed and growled at me. I growled at him and dared him to say a word. He huffed and took off. I attempted to leave when I yelped in pain. I was injured. How had I not noticed before? Joy. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see the soaking wet vampire watching me as was the rest of his family. I whined and tried again to back up except this time I fell down. Yep. I was bleeding. The female blond vampire sped down and came over.  
"Emmett?"  
"She's injured." The black haired vampire said. The blond looked at me. Now I was confused. I felt two imprint pulls. Carlisle, the head of the clan, spoke.  
"Emmett. Rosalie. Bring her here." I flinched then nudged Emmett. I motioned my head to the tree where I kept clothes. He seemed to understand and went to get them. When he got them I transformed then rapidly changed. I was bleeding and definitely injured. I tried to stand only to fall back.  
"Ow! Damn it!" I was so dead if the others found out about this. Suddenly I was picked up. I squeaked in shock only to see Emmett holding me. He flashed me a grin then sped me up to where the others were. Rosalie kept near me which shocked everyone. Emmett put me down on a rock then Carlisle came up. I knew Carlisle because I had always kept close to Sam so I knew about more then the others. Carlisle bent down and felt my leg I tensed and flinched when his hands touched my wound.  
"It's not too bad. You'll just need a bandage on it. And to take it easy for a few days." I nodded my head. I kept quiet, a little uneasy around the vampires. I saw the seer watching me carefully. Then she looked shocked. Everyone noticed and looked at her.  
"Alice. What is it?"  
"I can see her. I can see her future." The others were shocked. Carlisle looked at me.  
"Perhaps we should get you bandaged up first. Then we can talk." I nodded my head.  
"Thank you."  
"Of course."

After Carlisle bandaged me up we all settled in. Rose and Emmett kept the closest to me and I was trying to avoid telling the Cullens the full truth even though I knew it was useless. Carlisle knew me well enough and knew my tendency to change the subject. So needless to say he knew how to get me to talk.  
"Katie. Explain. Now please." I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. After a bit I spoke.  
"I sorta imprinted on these two. Which means among other things that I'm basically mated to both." Carlisle sighed.  
"And you can't be away from them." I shook my head.  
"I try and I will eventually die. Plain and simple. I mean I can be slightly away but I can't be away for extended periods of time. And the reason Alice can see me is because I've never been full wolf. I've always been half vampire and half wolf. Embry and the others know this but I've always had more wolf traits then vampire traits so they never minded." Everyone looked shocked. Even Carlisle. Then Alice grinned and skipped over. She hugged me tightly.  
"I always wanted another sister." I smiled lightly. But Rose and Emmett looked annoyed. Alice smiled and backed up. Carlisle smiled.  
"You can stay here if you need to." I smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you. But I need to talk to Embry and Sam. Before they kill me for waiting so long." I stood up and said goodbye to the Cullens. Then I left for the rez.

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
